A Mermaid's Journey (Episode List)
A list of episodes in A Mermaid's Journey. Season 1 Episode 1: The Secret Door Upload Date: July 15, 2015 Paige discovers her grandma's secret and is allowed to enter the Magical Mermaid World of Siren Springs. Episode 2: A New World Upload Date: July 21, 2015 Paige the Mermaid is granted access into Siren Springs and meets an unexpected guest. Episode 3: A Dangerous Quest Upload Date: August 10, 2015 Paige the Mermaid is put in great danger looking for Joella, the evil and powerful mermaid of Siren Springs. Episode 4: The Hidden Past Upload Date: August 18, 2015 A secret past is revealed that you will not expect! Also, does Paige the Mermaid get rescued, or is her journey over? Episode 5: The Betrayal Upload Date: August 24, 2015 Paige the Mermaid struggles with whether she should return with Desiree or continue on her journey. Lies and betrayal abound in the beautiful Siren Springs... Episode 6: Left Behind Upload Date: September 3, 2015 Joella confronts Cora for abandoning her in Siren Springs, and Paige will have to say goodbye to someone she loves dearly. Season 2 Episode 1: Locked Out! Upload Date: March 5, 2016 Paige discovers she is locked out of Siren Springs! Will she find a way back in, or will she be locked out of the Mermaid World forever? Episode 2: A Deadly Secret Upload Date: March 12, 2016 A dark and deadly secret is revealed and Paige and Dez must go searching for answers. Episode 3: A Dangerous Land Upload Date: March 19, 2016 Paige and Dez discover a world where beauty does not exist and Mermaids do not swim free. Episode 4: A Mermaid in Hiding Upload Date: March 26, 2016 Paige finally meets the cloaked Mermaid and discovers who has the ability to unlock the power of the Magic Necklace. Episode 5: The Necklace Maker Upload Date: April 2, 2016 Paige finally meets her Aunt Elizabeth and discovers the real truth behind her family's secret. Episode 6: The Snow Queen Upload Date: April 9, 2016 Paige confronts her fears head on...BUT will she decide to run from her responsibilities of being royalty or does she finally start believing in her true worth and save her friends! Season 3 Episode 1: She's Gone Upload Date: July 16, 2016 Paige and Owen discover that Stella has run away and Owen doesn't know if he can live in the Human World without her. Episode 2: I Don't Belong! Upload Date: July 23, 2016 Owen finds himself feeling more and more out of place in the human world. Episode 3: The Last MERMAID Tribe Upload Date: July 30, 2016 Paige and Owen stumble across the last mermaid tribe of Cape Kastella. Episode 4: Someone Took Her! Upload Date: August 6, 2016 Paige returns to the human world to find out something terrible has happened. Episode 5: The Wizard of Siren Springs Upload Date: August 13, 2016 Paige and Joella go on a quest through Siren Springs in search of the wise wizard Yardan. Will he be able to help them find Mermaid Cora? Episode 6: A Mermaid in Paradise Upload Date: August 20, 2016 Paige is sent on a journey to a far away land. While there, she meets a beautiful Mermaid named Tayla who teaches her an important lesson of what it truly means to be a mermaid. Episode 7: A Mermaid in Captivity Upload Date: September 3, 2016 Paige allows Joella to continue on her quest to find Cora, the mermaid in captivity. Episode 8: The Sacrifice Upload Date: September 17, 2016 Paige, Dez, Joella and Cora decide to find Elizabeth so they can get rid of her once and for all. In the end, Paige ends up doing something that she thought she would never have to do. Episode 9: The REVENGE Upload Date: September 24, 2016 We find out WHY Paige decided to hand Owen over to the evil Elizabeth. Episode 10: The FINAL BATTLE Upload Date: October 8, 2016 Paige must end the battle with the evil Mermaid Elizabeth once and for all. Season 4 Episode 1: The Deadly Decision Upload Date: July 22, 2017 Episode 2: A Mermaid's Fear Upload Date: July 29, 2017 Episode 3: The Evil Curse Upload Date: August 5, 2017 Jealous of Rachel, Queen Elizabeth targets baby Cora. Episode 4: The Mermaid Drug Upload Date: August 12, 2017 Good or evil, it turns out there is at least one thing that can weaken any mermaid. Episode 5: The Lost Mermaid Upload Date: August 19, 2017 Episode 6: A Brother's Battle Upload Date: September 2, 2017 Episode 7: Hawk Hunting Mermaid Upload Date: September 9, 2017 The young Yardan and his hawk go on a hunt that will change his life. Episode 8: Mermaid MAGIC Upload Date: September 23, 2017 Mermaid Joella and Merman Yardan find each other. Will they fall in love, or will they discover that they are true enemies? Episode 9: The Death of a Mermaid Upload Date: September 30, 2017 Cora goes searching for Thomas in hopes that he can help her save Mermaid Joella. Instead she finds out there has been a death in Siren Springs. Episode 10: FINALE Upload Date: October 7, 2017 Mermaid Joella takes on Queen Elizabeth and an unexpected Hero comes to saves Siren Springs. Category:A Mermaid's Journey Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes